1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to materials for facilitating the administration of DMSO and associated compounds. In some embodiments, these materials comprise adsorbents for the removal of the odors and compounds resulting from the metabolism or degradation of DMSO and associated compounds. In other embodiments, these materials comprise clean air members and fabrics that absorb odors or compounds. In further embodiments, these materials comprise a clean air supply assembly for removing odors and compounds. In yet other embodiments, these materials comprise indicators to reveal the presence or absence of DMSO and associated compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Odors and chemicals resulting from the treatment of patients with DMSO and related compounds can be so oppressive as to diminish the effectiveness and receptiveness of the medical staff. Such odors may be likened to the smell of rotten eggs. New procedures are emerging which require the treatment of seriously ill persons by using far larger volumes of DMSO than at present. The resulting highly oppressive odors may emanate from any part of the patient's body. The capture of these odors can be crucial to the success of the new medical procedures.
At present, Applicant believes that there is no known effective method practiced for the removal of these noxious odors. Previous odor collecting disposables containing activated carbon for other applications have been directed toward specific bodily areas and fluids, but not for removal of metabolites of DMSO. In addition, the need for compact, easily positioned air cleaning devices has not been fully addressed. Currently, the intravenous administration of DMSO has been limited by side effects associated with the noxious odors. As DMSO becomes a much more routine drug of choice for the treatment of seriously ill or injured patients, the success of these treatment methods may well rest on the availability of highly effective air cleaning devices for the protection of the medical staff and visitors. In addition, at present, the only method known to Applicant for detection of these odorous compounds is human olfaction which can be undependable.